Faded
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: They came for us because they were hurled to the sidelines, becoming no more than the villains of the myths and fairy tales that we tell to children. They came after us because we willingly faded into what they so despise being. Reds Blues Greens... and my oc's: Purples. Rating starts at T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Pandemonium owns nothing- except Banner and Bane, and their Powerpunk/ Rowdyright counterparts, Blayze, and Breaker. The idea of the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyright Boys are not mine either- though I don't quite know who made that up first. Nor do either version of the Professor or Mojo Jojo. However, names and personalities of the Rowdyrights are mine. As is Him's counterpart, Her.**

 **However, Professor Plutonium's attitude is completely mine. Yes, I tried to make a detestable ass out of him on purpose. He is abusive towards the PPK Girls simply because he does not see them as his daughters- merely creations and tools for his own nefarious deeds.**

* * *

 _ **Part 1- Turning Point**_

" _If I thought that that I was replying to someone who would ever return to the world, this flame would cease to flicker. But since from these depths no one ever returns alive, if what I've heard is true, I will answer you without fear of infamy."_

 _Inferno~ Dante_

 _ **Townsville: November 18**_

It was sickening. All the monsters, all of the criminals popping up out of nowhere, you couldn't walk across the street without getting mugged. Antonio Rydin James Utonium was beside himself with resentment. His hometown had become…

Well, to put it mildly, the center of sin, the Apex of all crime in the United states. His parents had been two such victims of the crime running rampant in the streets, for not even their home in the suburbs had been safe.

The professor had to do something about it, but what? It wasn't like he'd _wanted_ to come back to Townsville in the first place. He had come home to attend his parents' funeral, and sort through the will with his brother Eugene… only to find out that his parents left him the house. He raged inwardly for weeks, damning his parents for this. He had a life in Megaville.

Well, he did, anyway. His heart grew heavy as he thought of his wife once more. Bianka. The scars on his chest once again stung- a near-forgotten reminder of the one other thing that he'd lost. After her death, he had burned her out of his memory- for his own sanity. No pictures, clothing, jewelry, or anything remained of the woman he had loved… and lost. The car that they had crashed in was totaled.

Three months before his parents.

His life was in a downward spiral, and it was only getting darker… darker and emptier. If Hell was a place on Earth, Antonio R.J. Utonium was there. He snorted darkly as he brought his purchases from the store inside the house… down the stairs, where Jojo- his chimp lab assistant (terrible one, at that) waited.

He locked the door, making sure that (unless one had a tank on hand) no one could get in. He may not have been able to make Townsville a better place, he thought, but he could make his own world better.

Bianka had always wanted children. His smile was deprecated and almost bitter as he measured the ingredients out. Sugar, spice, and everything nice. He did not notice Mojo as the baby Chimpanzee screamed, crashing everything in the lab in an attempt to get his master's attention.

He got it, however, when he crashed into the professor's arm, resulting in it smashing into a vat of the chemical that Professor Utonium had been working with for the past few months- chemical- X. The professor let out a yell as the chemical mixed with the concoction, causing an explosion that blew him back into his other machinery.

The monkey disappeared, unbeknownst to the professor, blown through a wall, splattered with Chemical X himself.

The professor regained his bearings as he regained consciousness. He winced as the bright light intruded into his sensitive eyes. Shielding his dark eyes with his hand, he squinted at the light… and gasped.

He had done it. The experiment was a success…

Little did he know that the experiment had been more than that. As the three five-year-old little girls stood before him- no. they didn't stand. They were floating.

And then, there was their appearances. One had vibrant, red hair and pink eyes. One had blond hair and sky blue eyes, and the last… he tried not to gasp. She looked like… Bianka, with her pale jade colored eyes and raven hair

He asked who they were, giddy from the success. The first, giggled and said, "we don't have names, silly."

So, he thought of one for each of them. When it came time to name the dark- haired girl who so reminded him of his wife, he gave pause, for the first word to come to his mind was Bianca.

He named her Buttercup instead… after his wife's favorite flowers, and his heart broke all over when she smiled at him.

* * *

 _ **Ellivsnwot- Same Day**_

Professor Plutonium frowned, stroking his goatee. Good was ruling in the streets. This, he thought, was unacceptable. He needed crime. He needed Ellivsnwot to belong to him. He smirked, then, his eye glittering with mirth and malice.

He needed… 'peacekeepers' he chuckled wickedly at the irony. It was time to work. If he was to rule this worthless city, he needed help to… obtain it.

"Now…" he murmured, looking in his collection of chemical mixtures, "What are bad little girls made of...?"

He found it, and he laughed. It was so fucking simple. Salt, Vinegar, and everything nasty.

And, his own _personal_ touch. Chemical X. He needed soldiers.

He contained the explosion of ingredients in a large, bulletproof glass bubble.

Three girls appeared. He laughed. He named two of them that day. Brat and Brute. The third girl, the leader, didn't get her name until much later, when she flew into her first rage.

Berserk.

With his beautiful creations, he took the city in days.

* * *

 **That's chapter 1 folks Hoped you like it. I'm going to wait a few days before posting the next one. I** _ **love**_ **feedback, so feel free to leave something for me. Thank you for reading'**

 **Angel of Pandemonium**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Wow, I really need to do this more often. So, this chapter is pretty short, but this half of the story is written a bit like a Journal- in 3** **rd** **person. So, it's going to highlight certain episodes. Also, the reason that the other world with Plutonium and the Powerpunks is called Ellivsnwot is because it is Townsville through the 'looking glass' basically, the mirror image of Townsville, so that's not going to be in every chapter. I'll be double posting since this one is so short.**

 **I don't own the Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Townsville- Time Skip: January 13**_

Blossom had shown signs of a new power, Ice breath. Not only that, Professor Utonium thought, but when she was upset, he had noticed that the room's temperature would drop several degrees. It was… odd to say the least, but it made sense now.

Now, when Blossom became irritated, the room would frost over. She had lost her Ice Breath for a few days, but that had been from acute overuse of the power. The professor rolled his eyes. She had been so excited to have a new power, one that she did not share with her sisters.

And he had to admit, Blossom was a bit of a show-off. He chuckled quietly to himself as he worked on his little project. Soon, perhaps. Oh, not until a few years had passed, but soon, it would be complete, and then he wouldn't have to worry about his little girls any longer.

* * *

 **So, as I said, short chapter. See you next time. R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel of Pandemonium here. Surprise! double post. Here's chapter 3, and we get a return to Ellivsnwot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 ** _Townsville- Time Skip… April 7 of the next year_**

How could Mojo have done such a thing? The professor sat at home, his posture stiff with fear as he watched the screen. His girls, his daughters were getting pummeled by Mojo's latest creation. He went green.

Three boys, roughly the same age as his girls. Demonic red eyes glinted with rapture as the leader of the group pounded his eldest, Blossom, into the concrete. The blond- haired boy laughed stupidly as he threw the baby of the family- Bubbles- into a building. And his heart seized as the mad laughter of the green- eyed boy as he lay hit after hit on Buttercup.

His girls were in trouble. He could do nothing but sit in his chair and watch, and pray to whatever god was out there to spare the lives of his children.

They lived, though, thank god, and they destroyed the boys in the bargain. He could not have been happier- though he would have a talk with Miss. Bellum about her giving the girls suggestions from now on. He had not appreciated watching his daughters kiss the miscreants.

When his daughters were safe and sound at home, he did not give that matter thought. Not while his girls were home, safe.

* * *

 _ **Ellivsnwot- April 7th**_

The glass he was drinking his vodka martini out of shattered. How dare that do-gooding monkey create those vile things? He wiped his wet, black glove on his white lab coat. He snarled. If those girls had the gall to lose to those boys, there would be consequences.

He sat, fists clenched until his hands went numb as he watched the fight on the giant monitor. As the girls fought their counterparts- the word left a bitter taste in his mouth- he snarled.

Blade, Bruiser, and Brooke. He thought their 'names' with disdain. When he got his hands on that damn monkey, he would fucking kill him.

Perhaps he would make a good punching bag for his three creations. He smirked. That is, if they survived the fight- and his wrath.

He need not worry. The worthless boys were dealt with. He laughed as Jomo cried over the pitiful creations- for his sons (as if they could be considered human) – over bits of pepper, chocolate chips, and a cat's tail.

He did not notice the looks on his soldiers' faces as they brought them down.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading… and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Double… maybe triple post… because these chapters are kind of… really,** _ **really**_ **short. Again, they are like journal entries. Enjoy. AOP**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Townsville: May 26**_

He had never seen the girls cry as much as they were now. After the death of their 'sister' Bunny. The professor frowned. He had asked the girls what they had used to create the fourth Powerpuff, and their answer had astonished him. Artificial sweetener, dirt, and twigs, and what they thought as 'everything nice'. He was oddly relieved that it hadn't been his original recipe for the girls…

Though this was mostly because if they had used the proper ingredients, and this had happened to Bunny, then the same could happen to his girls. He didn't think that Townsville- or he- could survive that. Losing the one, true hope that the city had… and the last bit of family he had. So, he had taken the girls, and the bit of cloth from Bunny's dress, and together, they made a memorial for the fallen Powerpuff.

* * *

 **As I said, I'm only adding parts that are more relevant to the plot that I'm creating. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Post! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any characters that are cannon. I didn't come up with the idea for the Powerpunk girls or the Rowdyright Boys.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _ **Townsville: November 6th**_

He couldn't believe his eyes. Professor Utonium felt a bit sick. Him had brought them back. The thought was a constantly beating tangent in his mind. That was nothing to how the girls felt.

Buttercup talked a good game, but looking into the (slightly twitching) eyes of her dark green counterpart, she felt fear. Bubbles giggled at her eldest sisters' jokes about their new appearances (and threw one in for herself), but she felt something that she didn't dare to tell her sisters about: elation. She was seeing her blue- eyed prince again, and she was oddly happy- though he had nearly killed her before, somehow it wasn't relevant in her mind.

Blossom stared up at her own counterpart (whose sneering face was starting to annoy her), her rose-quartz eyes boring into his arrogant ruby colored ones with a jeering mirth. However, she felt trepidation along with her usual need for justice and peace.

They had changed, and the battle to come had only proven that. The professor watched on with terror as his girls' kisses only made them grow, watched as the Rowdyruff Boys used his daughters as a hockey puck, and then proceeded to use their battered, broken forms as wrestling partners.

He got a call from Ms. Keene halfway through the terrible fight, and could not talk for fear of his girls.

But, once again, his daughters- the saviors of Townsville prevailed over the boys, and flew home safe. This time, however, the boys lived on.

* * *

 _ **Ellivsnwot- November 6**_

The damn monkey had escaped. Plutonium was seething with rage- not an uncommon state for him- at the newest revelation. The Monkey had escaped, and had (with the help of Her) brought back the pathetic creation that he had called the 'Rowdyright Boys'.

The dark professor nearly gagged as he watched the Powerpunk Girls fight them.

Again.

Fallen enemies that had come back for a second round. Did the fools never learn? He thought bitterly. The girls were too well created, too well programed to lose.

His lips curved up in a sneer.

If they lost, there would be hell to pay.

They didn't lose. But, the boys were still alive, so they didn't win either. Plutonium shook his head, disappointment on his face as he looked at his three creations. Antidote X was in his hand as he observed all of them. Berserk first, then Brute, and last, Brat.

What happened next was sure to teach them a lesson that they'd never forget.

Plutonium gave a sickening smirk as he administered the Antidote X to the three girls.

* * *

 **Right, so… in most of the Head- cannons of Professor Plutonium, he is much like Professor Utonium in his mannerisms when it comes to the girls. However, I am** _ **not**_ **like most of the others. He is evil. He does not see the Powerpunks as human. They are tools. As always, Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so, Next chapter is up, and the birth of my OCs for the PPG world. Let me know what you think! Enjoy.**_

 _ **AOP**_

 _ **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or anything that is Cannon.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **Townsville: time skip… 5 ½ years later- May 6th**_

Professor Utonium was shocked as his three twelve-year-old (or, rather, they were six-year-olds that looked and acted twelve) little girls flew through the door, worse for the wear (as what usually happened when they tangled with the Rowdyruff boys), and telling them the worst news possible.

Mojo Jojo had created another Rowdyruff Boy in an attempt to lay waste to the city and the girls. They had gotten out, but only barely. While they had been fighting their counterparts (Antonio gagged at that), the fourth boy had started destroying the city- and helping his brothers fight the girls.

There was only one thing to do now, he reflected as he and the girls went down to the basement as the chemical X did its job and healed them.

Over the years, he had learned about the Rowdyruff boys. The leader (or, the one that usually went after Blossom), was named Brick. Hotheaded and arrogant, who was more street-wise than intelligent (or so he thought); Boomer was the blue one, he was naïve and not too bright- again, seemingly- after all, his daughters had been able to trick him into the basement and hold him captive while Bubbles took on his appearance. Butch had been the one to target Buttercup. The newest one had been named Bane.

With a heavy heart, he created yet another Powerpuff girl. Much like his own girls had done, six years before.

She bore the same color as Bunny had. The professor hoped that the girls didn't mourn her again, or use this new sister- Banner, as they had named her- as a substitute for Bunny, but rather as a whole other person.

He needn't have worried. Banner was treated as a brand new sister, another member of the family, and of the team. She had pulled the professor aside, though, to tell him of her special power.

Foresight. She could see snips of the future. Not much, she had stated, just enough to get an idea, though she didn't know how that would be helpful. She could get two different 'flashes' as she called them about the same thing.

It all depended on one's decisions.

He could not begin to explain how the thought had terrified him.

* * *

 _ **Ellivsnwot…. 5 ½ years later- May 6th**_

He raged for weeks. Jomo had created yet another of his 'sons' (he snorted derisively, how could one consider a creation to be a child?) He would have to create another Powerpunk to pick up the slack, as his other Powerpunks could not seem to handle the strain another 'Rowdyright Boy' had put on them.

They were being punished for that infraction right then, even as he debated what to do.

He shrugged as he went to his laboratory. There, he pulled the ingredients together, and created yet another Powerpunk.

Dark Purple was her color- not that he had been surprised, as Breaker, the new Rowdyright had been a pale, watered down shade of the same color. Much like the other boys had a lighter shade of eye color than his creations- Blade had pink (he sneered at that), Brooke had pale blue, and Bruiser had jade green.

She looked up at him, eyes dark with anger and resentment, and he smirked. Success. Once more. Blayze would soon learn not to disrespect him soon.

* * *

 _ **As per usual, it's going to be a double post, so Read and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**We're finally getting into chapters that are a bit longer, as the first arch in the story is starting to show. Part 1 of Faded is almost done.**_

 _ **I still don't own the Powerpuff Girls…. Damn.**_

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Time Skip: 4 years… Townsville June 12th**

After all this time- ten years, to be exact, it was done. First, it had been the Gangrene Gang, who had been picked up by 'child services (if any of them could be called children), Followed by the Amoeba Brothers. The rest of the villains soon followed.

But Mojo Jojo and Him had stayed. As had the Rowdyruff boys… Until… they disappeared. Vanished out of Townsville. Him had apparently gone back to Hell (his own sentence in the human world was over), and Mojo- after years of terrorizing Townsville- had retired.

The professor just wondered if it was because the Rowdyruff Boys- his greatest creations- had disappeared into the abyss. Banner had just shaken her head when he had mentioned this to them, a dark grin had taken over Banner's face as she told her father what was going on. There was a look of grim humor as she told her father that _Him_ had sent them away, but they were back. told her father that the boys had just moved to a different town.

Buttercup hadn't cared. She didn't have to fight 'that idiotic, psychotic weirdo' again, so what was the point of wondering where they were?

Blossom had insisted on going to find them, and was shot down by not one, but all her sisters.

Bubbles just wanted to forget about Boomer.

The monster shield he'd been working on was up and running perfectly, and the girls could retire. Life was better. He had started dating (much to the girls' surprise and joy) their kindergarten teacher again- though, this time, he had asked her out, rather than being set up by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

They were engaged, and Margaret Keene had moved in with them.

And then, to say bluntly, the shit hit the fan.

The girls started having problems. Blossom would get cold- to the point that she was suffering from hypothermia- in a room that was 75 degrees Fahrenheit, Buttercup would start… fuzzing out, her hands passing through whatever she was trying to pick up like a ghost. Bubbles would be flying and drop from the sky, plummeting to earth at breakneck speeds. Banner started suffering from debilitating migraines- ones that actually made her scream out in pain, and all of them would lose their powers inexplicably, or, worse, lose control of their powers.

He was worried. Maggie was worried, Miss Bellum and the mayor were worried. He wondered if it was because the used their powers so much in the last few years.

He didn't know the answer until he took some of the girls' DNA, and discovered the horrifying truth: there was a molecular imbalance in the girls' genetic makeup. His girls were falling apart because they weren't complete. He had made them wrong, and now, they were dying.

He had no idea what to do.

* * *

 **Unknown Location : Rowdyruff Boys- June 12**

Bane had noticed that something was wrong, first, when his headaches became worse as time went on. Brick was next, overheating at the coolest room temperatures, he'd be in the walk in fucking freezer in an ice cream joint, and his body temperature would soar out of control- sometimes as hot as 111.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Butch would start twitching so much that he'd vibrate apart at times, his molecular structure not able to take his nervous tics. Boomer would lose his powers at the most odd- and inopportune times- actually, they all started losing their powers.

The boys were terrified, and when they were terrified, their tempers would surge out of control. Fights would break out among the brothers- at least, when Bane's headaches didn't cripple him to the point of not being able to get up- which just resulted in his older brothers freaking out even more.

Sometimes, he would go to the mirror in the bathroom of the abandoned house he and his brothers had… claimed, and he'd see another boy in the mirror, paler purple eyes- more like his counterpart than him- and tidier brown hair.

The vision would last for a few seconds before it vanished. He wondered if Banner saw the same thing.

The funny thing was, when he saw the 'other boy', his body would react- as if trying to get into the mirror. His molecules would reach for the other being.

* * *

 **Ellivsnwot- June 12**

His tools were useless, now. Malfunctioning. He frowned. Even Blayze, the newest of the Powerpunk Girls, was glitching. His rule over Ellivsnwot was over, and even he had to admit this… for without his peacekeepers, he was nothing. He was not asinine enough to believe that he could figure how to fix the problem that had befallen the girls… as it was, he had to… toss them out. He was getting old, anyway.

He was livid. They had betrayed him by doing this… though he had long suspected that Blayze had been thwarting him at every turn. The Rowdyright boys had become oddly knowledgeable as to the inner workings of his inventions… his plans, even.

He threw them out. They were useless to him now. Useless, broken tools must be thrown away. He stirred his drink as he waited for those foolish enough to thwart him to come, even as he set his laboratory to self- destruct.

* * *

 **Ellivsnwot: Ice Caves- June 12th**

He and his brothers- as bad of shape as they were in- carried their arch nemeses in the caves where they lived. His father, Jomo, and Her had told the boys what was going on. To his brothers, as well as the girls… or at least, his father had amended, what he suspected was also happening to the girls.

They were incomplete. Jomo had asked the boys for forgiveness- for not making them… whole. He had frowned, wondering if there was any way to keep himself together. He shifted Blayze in his arms, and looked into her face, which was twisted by agony- by the headache she was no doubt experiencing, as well as the wounds that the jerk professor had bestowed upon her- and her sisters. For 'daring' to fall apart.

Deep violet eyes opened, hatred in them. "We… need to talk." He said dryly.

They waited until her sisters woke up to explain. As expected, Blade had to hold Berserk back from flying into one of her rages. Brat didn't know what the hell was going on, and Brute was silently boiling with rage- she, too had been known for her rages, and Bruiser was doing a hell of a job keeping her back.

So, Blayze and Breaker decided to explain.

By the end of it, Berserk was screaming in rejection and Brat was sobbing, holding onto Brooke like he was her lifeline. Brute was holding Bruiser's arms with all her strength, but said nothing. Blade's face was pale, Brooke was trying to calm Brat down and Bruiser was holding Brute with the same brute strength that she held on to him with.

Breaker took it one step farther. He told the rest what he and Blayze had been seeing in the mirrors. He told them what he and Blayze thought was going on… and crazy as it seemed, the rest seemed to believe it.

Blayze was the one who broke the other news to them. That even if they managed to save themselves, they might not be themselves.

It depended on who had the dominant soul out of all sixteen of them.

They all agreed that this was better than dying outright.

"First though," Berserk snarled, red eyes flashing, "We need to take care of the professor…"

"He's got the lab rigged to blow by now. It would be suicide to go there." Blayze hissed.

"Then let's set off the bomb." Brute snickered. Brat just frowned, nodding in agreement.

* * *

 _ **And, thus chapter 7 ends.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Long time, no see…. So, here's chapter 8 read and enjoy… and please, please comment. Also, this will be a triple post. So, here you go.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**_

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Townsville: Three Days Later- June 15th**

Banner didn't gasp. She didn't scream. She smiled dryly at the mirror image- who was not a mirror image. The girl in the mirror had darker purple eyes, her dark hair was streaked with the same color as her eyes. She wore punk style clothing.

Neither girl said anything, but they both knew what to do.

They also agreed that it was best for their elder sisters to go first. They were in worse shape than any of the violet-hued metahumans. She went to go get her sisters, as Blayze stood watch.

It began. Blossom, the one who had been affected the worst, and Berserk went first.

The cure for their afflictions was simple. Touch the mirror. They didn't know how (the professor said that this shouldn't be possible at all. Banner just grinned, tiredly. As the molecules from each of the reds rapidly shifted back and forth, the professor could only watch helplessly as his eldest daughter, one of his four greatest treasures, was morphed into another girl, who looked exactly like her.

Maggie held onto him as they witnessed the same thing for each of the girls.

And when it was over, the consciousness of his daughters proved to be dominant. He cried as he hugged them all close.

It was over for now.

* * *

 **Unknown Location: Rowdyruff Boys- June 15th**

He told Brick what was going on. Needless to say, the leader was pissed. He was breaking apart microscopically because he was incomplete. "Fan- fucking- tastic," he had snarled, glaring at the baby of the family. There was a problem.

There was no way to fix themselves… or, so they thought. Alone as they were- having been sent away for two and a half years by Him (seriously, they couldn't get up to Him's standards staying on earth… they had flourished where the crossdressing demon had sent them… to the point that Him no longer controlled them- they had grown far too powerful in the limited time they were there… something like prodigies). Though, all the power in the world was no match for deconstructing atoms.

That was about the time that she called.

For Bane, hearing her voice again was… well, he couldn't describe the elation that flooded his system. She sounded different, though.

Not that different was a bad thing, per say. Just… odd. She told him what to do.

Wait for his watered- down, washed out double in the mirror.

So, he did.

And when his reflection spoke back to him, he went still.

When the other boy- Breaker- told him what they had to do, he blanched. This guy was such a… good guy that Bane couldn't have possibly…. He shook his head, even as his molecules reached for the other him.

First thing first were his brothers, all older than him, all of whom were suffering worse than him. They needed a quick fix more than him.

They, however, were alone; besides each other, no one cared. Mojo was retired- they didn't know what was going on with the crazy old monkey. Him had gone back to hell, after his probationary period on earth was done. They stood with each other. First Brick, then Butch, then Boomer, and finally Bane.

Each of them stepped in front of the mirror, each of them encountered their other halves. Each of the pairs fused together.

One by one, the Rowdyruff boys took back their minds after a struggle.

They got the Rowdyright Boys' memories in the bargain… All of them. As the other entities faded into nothing but a conscious, they left their experiences… Their father's memory. The memories of the Powerpunk Girls…

The one night that they had had with them.

* * *

 ** _Okay, then... I didn't intend to put any romance in this story_ just _yet... but, well, it just happened. It is truly amazing how one line can say a whole_ slew _of things. I'll put a time line up for you later so that you know how much time has passed. So, anyway, favorite the story if you like it... and again,_ please, please _comment..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, as promised, second instalment of the triple post. read and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope... still nothing.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Townsville: Two Months Later, August 25th**

The girls were better, and that was really all that professor Utonium could ask for. His girls were whole and healthy- if a bit more temperamental. It seemed that they got all the memories of their female counterparts from the world beyond the mirror.

They had changed physically, as well. While all four kept their hair and eye colors, their bodies changed. Their hands had fingers, they had toes, and their eyes no longer took up half of their faces. They looked… like regular humans.

As it turned out, this was because they had been incomplete, and, by 'fusing' -so to speak- with the Powerpunk Girls, they became complete.

Banner wouldn't tell them everything- in fact, they all seemed rather closed- mouthed about what their negative halves had done in… Ellivsnwot (it still surprised him that there was a whole alternative universe in the first place, let alone Ellivsnwot. It sounded like a terrible place).

He and Maggie Keene had gotten married in the month following the girls' transformation. Maggie still worked as a kindergarten teacher, not wanting to give up working. The professor finished working out the kinks in the Monster force field that he had started making so that his daughters would not have to fight.

It was time consuming, but he finally finished it. It was done. He'd have to do maintenance on it from time to time, but it was done.

He couldn't be happier.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap for this chapater. still working on that timeline for you guys... like and comment, please._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, final instalment of the triple post. And... the boys are back in this one! R &R, guys_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing... unfortunately._**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Time Skip: Four Months December 4th**

It was time. His girls were tired, hell, he was tired, Maggie was pregnant, and they all needed a break. The answer to this was simple. They would move. They did not put the house up for sale, simply because they knew that they were going to come back…

Not for a few years, though.

It had been Maggie who had thought of the idea. Leave for a while, then, come back. Wait until the girls had been forgotten- at least as the Powerpuff girls. They would return… under different names. Maggie had grinned at the professor as she told him that they needed middle names, anyway. They would be addressed by their middle names.

So, Maggie gave three of the girls' new names, sticking with the odd tradition of names that begin with the letter B: Blossom Bijou Utonium, Bubbles Blyssa Utonium, and Banner Brenna Utonium. The professor, however, graced Buttercup with her new middle name- the name that she would go by, possibly for the rest of her life. He smiled sadly as he told them the story, and named Buttercup once more- Bianka.

After they did this, they moved once more- to Megaville. The professor- who had been renting the house that he and Bianca had owned, felt an odd sense of peace as he crossed the threshold with his new wife and daughters.

The girls were put into school. Their first year of high school. Megaville Academy was the top private school in the area. Bijou and Brenna excelled at their studies, Blyssa in art and languages. Bianka had always excelled at physical activities, and though she had to hold back, hide her true prowess at these activities, she excelled anyway.

Bianka seemed to calm down. Her emotions seemed to even out over time, going from… well, angry and harsh with violent tendencies to… mild. Calmer. Though, that might have been the martial arts classes that she had started taking.

Antonio could only worry. He'd worried about Bianka for a long time- especially before he'd told her the truth on why he'd hesitated when naming her for the first time. She'd been reckless, angry, and overly violent.

After she joined the Dojo, Bianka seemed to calm down. Her emotions seemed to mellow out over time, becoming calmer. She would never be docile- none of his daughters could really be that, not even Blyssa (all four of them were far too independent for that), but she was more tranquil.

Bijou had melded into her new life beautifully. Ever the elder sister, she did still boss her sisters around- that was to be expected. Antonio and Maggie had been more concerned about her ability to relax more than anything, and to be quite honest, Antonio didn't think that she ever would be able to completely relax. Her temper (never great to begin with, yet more slow burning than Bianka's), had gotten a bit more… volatile. He supposed it was because of Berserk.

Blyssa was, as her name suggested, full of joy and laughter. Though she changed after fusing with Brat as her sisters did, it did not seem to do anything to her original state of mind. She remained as she always had been, sweet and compassionate. She was the most comfortable with adjusting to their new town, and her new life.

Brenna, however, was a bit of the odd one out. She was silent, and after the move, she tended to keep to herself. She went to the dojo with Bianka, to the library with Bijou, and took language classes with Blyssa.

It wasn't until their baby brother, Branson, was born that Brenna came out of her shell. She spent the most time with the baby of her sisters. They were safe and happy, and Townsville was the last thing on any of the Utonium family's minds.

* * *

 **Unknown Location: Rowdyruff Boys, December 4th**

They were better. After all that crap, after nearly dying again, they were fine. Bane shuddered when he thought of what could have happened. Brick told him not to think about it. He was only too happy to follow that particular directive.

They were not, however, cut off from the news completely, especially the news from Townsville. Quite the contrary, they all thirsted for any type of news on the Powerpuff girls.

When it stopped, when news on the Powerpuff girls ceased, they all went numb. It lasted a month before Butch snapped, which caused Brick to snap. What ended up happening was an all- out fight with the four of them. There were no sides, they just beat the shit out of each other.

What resulted from this particular fight was the total destruction of the island that they were staying on- per Bane's request. Large indents in the ground from where any of them had hit the ground- or missed a punch were littered all over the place, trees had been disintegrated or broken. The ground was littered with the carcases of small dead animals that had been caught (regrettably, Bane thought) in the crossfire of the brothers' wraths.

Boomer bore signs of obvious burning, courtesy of Brick, as had Bane and Butch. Brick, Bane and Butch had been electrocuted thanks to Boomer, who had become adept at creating and using lightning. Butch had used- much to Bane's interest- the earth itself. Not plants, no, he had pummeled all of them with the ground itself. Bane himself had used his newest power- the ability to create small vacuums of space- miniature black holes, if you will- on earth

And according to Brick, that shit hurt like hell. Having actually spent some time in hell, Bane had to agree with him.

The fight proved one thing.

They had gotten stronger. Bane gave a dark chuckle as he lay back, still panting, still hurting (because the regeneration process of those born with Chemical X was as painful as being chucked into a burning pit and left there to drown repeatedly in Lava); waiting for his eyes to adjust. It was good that it was late in the evening.

The most interesting thing that had happened after two and a half years in hell was the boys' eyes. It only happened when they were feeling more devious and cruel than usual, when they were ridiculously pissed off… during times of extreme emotional imbalance.

The sclera of their eyes went completely black, and the pupils of their eyes narrowed to slits. It was quite a sight- one that tended to scare off unwary passersby. Especially with Brick. His red eyes already made him an object of fear in the first place, but when the red was surrounded by black… well, it made him look all the more demonic.

* * *

 ** _Yep. the Boys were sent to hell. That's something that I've been toying with for quite a while. But, as they are not wholly evil anymore, its a moot point. Again, R &R_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_So, I lied. It's a four chapter post. I figured, since this is the last chapter of part 1, I should get it out as soon as possible. Especially since I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. Also, from here on out, the chapters will be a bit longer. Also, i have a little side story on how Bane and Banner came to be, so if you want to see that, let me know, and I'll post it as kind of an Intermission piece between this chapter and chapter 12._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGs_**

 ** _also, the girls are about 14 now. I thought you might want to know._**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Megaville- Time Skip: February 2nd**

Bijou was sick again, and professor Utonium, as well as Maggie, Branson, Bianka, Blyssa, and Brenna, were all panicking.

It was much like before the girls had fused with the other versions of them. Bijou's powers over ice were having an odd effect on her body- when it was warm out, she would shiver uncontrollably, unable to get her body warm. There were times that she was so cold that she just couldn't get out of her bed.

She complained about nightmares, nightmares of a cold place, a castle made of ice….

It didn't last long. A week passed and she got better. The nightmares continued- not that Bijou told her father and creator. In fact, after she seemed to throw off the cold, she only confided in her sisters on those matters. Brenna in particular.

She was terrified. Who was this… person in the mirror? She set to research…. And found nothing. Even with her sisters helping, they found nothing…. Nothing that was based on fact, anyway.

Blyssa found a fairytale- The Snow Queen. Funnily enough, it had little to do with the snow queen herself. Bijou shrugged it off and continued to look elsewhere. Brenna, however, frowned as she read the fairytale. Bianka laughed before continuing with her own research.

Bijou could only frown. She was being too paranoid. It was just a nightmare, right? Except when it wasn't… because, sometimes, when she looked in the mirror, she saw someone else. Someone whose pale pink eyes were as cold as ice. The mirror tended to frost over when she saw this reflection… the reflection that was not her.

It wasn't Berserk she was seeing in the mirror either- she had become something like her reverse conscious. Berserk was her temper, the dark side, the devil on her shoulder… not a witch in a mirror with the coldest eyes that she'd ever seen.

When the girls returned home from the library, Bijou looked into the mirror again. This time, when she saw the other reflection in the mirror, though, she- no, it- smirked, cold eyes glittering like the ice that formed around the mirror's edge

* * *

 **Unknown Location… Rowdyruff Boys, February 2nd**

Bane yawned as he came downstairs. It had been and hell of a night. There was still no word on the Powerpuff girls, hadn't been for about seven months… the plum- eyed young man could not guess at where they could be.

Brick, however, had guessed that they, too had physically changed as they had, making it all but impossible to track them down- and entirely too much work. However, the four of them needed to know that they were at least alive. So, that is exactly what they did.

…

April 4th

It took two more months before they were able to find the girls. It had been Brick who had found them first. Or, rather, had found Blossom first. In the Metroville Library, researching something.

He had not spoken to her, had not acknowledged her, and had kept himself hidden from her. Instead, he stayed in the shadows, watching, hands in the pockets of his ripped up black jeans, the hood of his deep red sweatshirt pulled over his head.

He hadn't been wearing his hat, knowing it to be a dead giveaway, and he tied back his long, spiky red hair in a ponytail. He knew he looked dangerous, and he knew the exact moment when her head shot up when he got too close to her.

He used his super vision to see what she was reading, and an arched red eyebrow shot up. She was reading fairy tales. That had been… unexpected to say the least.

He shrugged, and slipped out, making sure that she didn't follow.

He ran into Butch while he was walking away from a local Dojo in Chinatown, where he'd tailed Buttercup into. He had a glint in his eye, one that his elder brother knew all too well. Brick punched him in the arm, hissing that they were not going to start any trouble- nor would they. The goal was to stay under the girls' radar.

Butch shrugged. He didn't care one way or the other. He had wanted to see Buttercup, and he didn't really give a shit how he did it. However, he wasn't stupid enough to make his presence known to her...

Yet.

He hadn't walked into the Dojo. She would have recognized him. However, both sides of him- that is to say, both he and Bruiser- wanted her. Seeing her again had only made it worse.

Her hair was longer- almost reaching her waist now. Her eyes- quite a bit less buggy than they had been as a child- were still large, dark lashed, and the same color as the jade statuettes that he admired in some of the shop windows along Chinatown's downtown main street. His dark green eyes narrowed. Brick noticed the black bleeding into his eyes.

"No, Butch. Seriously, we're trying to stay under the radar. That isn't going to work if you go starting shit."

Butch said nothing. He hadn't intended to start anything. Not now. It was too soon. Bruiser was, for the first time in a while, getting annoying. His new 'conscious' was trying to force himself to the forefront of Butch's mind.

Ironically, of the two, Bruiser was, by far, the most destructive one. Butch could not afford to let him out now- though he fought and destroyed for truth and justice (Butch rolled his eyes… because, in all honesty, Bruiser used that as an excuse. He'd broken far too many buildings for that to be true). Perhaps, Butch thought, that was why he was the entity in command.

Bruiser didn't know how to control his need for destruction, while Butch had let it run rampant for a few years. He'd grown to control the urge to destroy after a while because it had gotten old. He shook his head and chuckled at that thought.

Brick frowned at the second eldest of the Rowdyruffs and shook his head. He'd never get just how Butch's mind worked. He didn't want to, either. The red and Green Rowdyruffs met up with Boomer next. He'd gone looking for Bubbles, and had found her at an art museum.

He told his brothers this, and then fell silent. He, like Butch, was fighting Brooke, who wanted out. The blue Rowdyright that now resided in Boomer's mind was desperate to get out. Not that Boomer would let that happen. He'd always kept a tight hold on his own mind, and right now, he didn't care that the girl had absorbed Brat. It was still Bubbles, though she'd apparently been going by a different name…

Which he told his brothers after the struggle for control ceased.

"She changed her name…" he said it quietly. Brick frowned, giving his younger brother a sidelong glance.

"What do you mean, she changed her name?"

Boomer shrugged. "It's Blyssa, now. I'm only mentioning it because if Bubble- I mean Blyssa did it, then her sisters more than likely go by something else, too."

"Well, that explains why it was so damn hard to find them in the first place." Butch growled. He was annoyed. How dare she change her name? Was she some sort of coward? Running from her past? That wasn't the Buttercup he'd known.

Brick shrugged. "I don't honestly think that Buttercup changed her name of her own volition, Butch." he said it quietly, guessing at what his green- eyed brother was thinking.

"They all changed their names." the three elder ruffs looked around to see Bane standing outside of a coffee shop. He was leaning against a street lamp, looking annoyed.

And he was. He'd just endured thirty minutes of giggling, goggling gaggle of girls… all of whom decided that they needed to flirt with him. He grimaced. If he were anywhere else, if he wasn't looking for someone else, he wouldn't have had a problem with flirting back.

However, he'd been tracking Banner- or, as she was known by now, Brenna Utonium- all day. He also knew that she'd been aware of him since he and his brothers got to Metroville. Bane gave a small smirk at that as he pushed himself off of the lamp post.

She hadn't told her sisters. He chuckled quietly as they made their way through the crowded city streets.

"Buttercup- sorry, Bianka- was against going by her middle name the whole time, but the rest of the family thought that it was necessary. They retired from the superhero business, and they wanted to just… fade into a story. A fairy tale." he murmured, dark plum colored eyes narrowed.

Butch snorted. "Why the hell would they do that?"

"As it is, Butch, we are superhuman. Until the chemical X in our systems stops healing us- which it never will- we won't age, not past 25, at the most. We are… all but immortal." Brick's placating voice broke through the odd fury that was washing over the green Rowdyruff.

"They don't know it, but, when Professor Utonium created the 'perfect little girls', he created all but immortal beings, goddesses among men. Much like Mojo created us. The fact that he did not make them into whole beings- only using 'good' qualities - would've stunted that, if not for the fact that they had met their more devious halves- the Powerpunks." their red- eyed brother sighed.

"Time to go, then? We've done what we came to do…" Boomer narrowed his now black and blue eyes. Annoyance radiated off him, and the wind picked up. Thunder sounded in the distance.

"Boomer, stop it. Your temper is getting the best of you. That's Butch's job. We aren't going anywhere." Brick snapped.

Any indication of an oncoming storm dissipated, as the Blonde Rowdyruff reined his temper back. His eyes were still blue- on- black, but even that started to fade after a few minutes.

"We are staying where the girls are?" Bane asked, cocking his head to the side. "As much as I want to, Brick, that isn't a good idea. We won't be able to control ourselves forever, and we need to stay hidden."

Brick shrugged. "We need to be in the same place as them, though, Bane. It's different for you. You weren't created solely for someone else. We were."

"Yes, I was. The whole reason you tricked Mojo and Him into creating me was to get the girls to create a new Powerpuff. Just because I was created before Bann- I mean Brenna, doesn't mean that I wasn't created for her. I feel the same pull the rest of you do toward them."

Brick shrugged and the conversation ended. They were all in agreement (even with Bane's argument, he still wanted to stay). They were staying in Megaville.

They were staying with the girls.

 _ **END OF PART 1**_

* * *

 _ **Okay... so, stay tuned for Part 2 of this series: Fire and Ice. As you can guess it's centered around our leaders, Blossom and Brick... and we'll find out who the wicked mirror witch is. Read and Review. Thank you for reading. AOP out!**_


	12. Intermission: Origins of Bane and Banner

_**So, I thought about it, and figured you guys had been waiting long enough… so, here it is…the intermission. I'm still working on Part 2- Fire and Ice. Read and enjoy…. Also, review, please.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I know you, I owned you once upon a dream… and then I friggin' woke up.**_

 _ **No, but seriously, I don't own PPGs.**_

* * *

 _Intermission: The Origins of Bane and Banner_

They had been at a disadvantage for far too long. All of them. Even the youngest- and most powerful of them (and even Him admitted this fact) were always losing, and they'd actually beaten those three little brats before.

Now, here they all sat, from Him to Princess, from Mojo Jojo to the Gangrene Gang. Even the Amoeba Brothers were present, and they all wondered what to do about this problem- or rather, wondering what more they could do.

Surprisingly (or, maybe, unsurprisingly), it was Brick Jojo- the leader of the Rowdyruffs, who spoke. "I think we need another one." He stated, red eyes blazing.

The villains of Townsville (a name that even Boomer had commented on the stupidity of) looked at the redheaded twelve-year-old.

"Another one of what, exactly?" Princess' snarky, bratty, high pitched screech filled the room.

"Another one of… us. Another Rowdyruff." Was Brick's reply. All of the villains froze, but Brick went on. "of course, only one more should tip the scales. Mojo Jojo and Him should be able to take care of the job."

"Yeah, but what's that gonna mean for us?" Fuzzy Lumpkin questioned in his ridiculous hillbilly twang.

"It would mean that there would be another Rowdyruff, a new superpowered boy of my creation, a child that I have created myself and-"

"Shut up." Brick snapped. "Him needs to help, too. It's not like you gave us cootie shots when you first created us, and that failure lead to the fact that we were destroyed. Him brought us back, you asinine monkey."

If Butch's insane cackling was any indication, he was all for the idea. Boomer, though, stayed silent, something that he rarely did, and it surprised Mojo. The boy never failed to open his mouth- making sure that everyone knew that he was an idiot as soon as he did. But, the way his dark blue eyes were focused made the monkey scientist frown.

Those eyes were glittering and cold. Malice was in the blonde's grin, and his eyes were not glazed over as per usual. They were alert and dangerous.

"I do not know if this is a good idea. If they escape…"

"They won't." Brick grinned.

Boomer giggled. "Not on accident, anyway."

And there it was, Mojo sneered inwardly. The idiot came out.

"I believe you mean 'not on purpose'." Him said dryly.

Brick rolled his eyes. "That's what he meant," he drawled as Boomer's face morphed into an almost docile smile.

The monkey frowned. Something was going on in these boys' heads. "Why should we trust you to kill the Powerpuffs where you have failed before?" the scathing remark came from Sedusa, who now wore a wig to conceal her (now finally growing back) buzz- like cut hair.

"Because we will have another brother to help. Four against three, and we have the advantage of having powers exactly like them- only stronger, simply because we are boys. And… well…" he trailed off, and then snapped his fingers, causing a flame to ignite. The point had been made crystal.

"Think about it. C'mon, Boomer, Butch. Let's go get some lunch."

The three left, one calmly smirking, one cackling like a loon, and the third just drifting out.

If there was one thing that they could claim to actually be good at (besides destroying the city, anyway), it was acting. Boomer especially. He had everyone thinking that he was a pathetically stupid idiot. Brick and Butch knew differently. The same case with Butch applied. They were all smart, being something more than human did that to you. Albeit, Brick was the smartest one of the three, and even he acted a bit on the dim- witted side.

For everyone besides his brothers… and his nemesis.

Well, at least his brothers. He had the pink Powerpuff playing right into his hands. She found him to be a callous idiot- with more street-smarts than book-smarts, which was not something that she could ever abide by.

Boomer, though, did, openly and frequently, let Bubbles see exactly how intelligent he could be. At times.

Butch was the only one who really didn't try to do anything but fight. He **did** fight mindlessly when he fought Buttercup. It was not an act.

"So, you think that they'll take the bait, bro?" Boomer asked dryly.

"Yeah. They will."

"Why did we suggest it in the first place if we aren't really going to try and destroy them?" Butch pointed out.

"I want to see if they'll actually do it. The question of their desperation is an interesting one." Brick grinned.

"You're manipulating them. What happens if they actually do it?" Boomer asked

"Then looks like we got a new bother."

"Wonder what color he's gonna be?" Boomer mused. Butch laughed, and shrugged. Brick rolled his eyes. "Who cares? They probably won't do it anyway." Brick snorted.

"So, if they do, how will we... you know, do this if they do create him?"

"Then we'll figure it out when it happens. _He's_ not gonna want to kill them, either. Especially not when they make another Powerpuff in retaliation." Brick grinned. "And if Mojo and Him make another one of us, you're damn sure that they'll go to the professor and make another one of the girls."

"Eh, why would that be, again?"

"Because… there is now way the girls can handle four of us." Brick chuckled, his red eyes gleaming. Boomer gave a dark chuckle, and Butch's face split into an evil smirk.

"It's all going according to plan." Boomer drawled.

* * *

After the Rowdyruff Boys left, the rest of the villains debated on whether or not to do as they had suggested. "How do we know that they aren't playing us?" Princess wined.

"They are pure evil. They are also a little stupid. And having little intelligence means that they would not know how to play others… because they are stupid." The monkey stated.

"Yes… this is true, and they are the ones who nearly destroyed the girls for good…" Him said, contemplating the suggestion.

"I can create another Rowdyruff, _Him_ can then administer the cootie shot."

"That sounds like an idea. Then the girls wouldn't know until too late." Him purred, warming to the idea.

"Why are we even thinking about this?" Princess whined.

"Because it is necessary to do so, stupid girl." Mojo snarled, and then he promptly ignored her for the task at hand. "I need the ingredients, though…and I'm going to have to cut them into thirds. So only one will be created." Mojo's rambling turned to muttering as he contemplated how much of each ingredient to use.

"Sos, are yous guys actually gonna do it, then? Create another one of the little brats?" Ace called out.

"I do believe that we are." Him drawled.

"I need a prison toilet." Mojo said.

"If you need a prison toilet, then go get yourself arrested. It'll be easy for you" Sedusa sneered. He spared her a scathing look.

"I will."

Unbeknownst to the rest of them, the boys had never left. They were currently on the other side of the door, smirking

"Told you so." Brick smirked at his brothers.

"So, keeping watch on the prison?" Boomer asked.

"We need to make sure the girls don't see us." Brick replied.

"Eh, make it a party."

"Didn't we destroy the cell that Mojo was in?"

"We destroyed the whole frickin' prison."

* * *

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

Buttercup looked up as the hotline started to go off. "Aw, great, again? This is like the second time today…" the green eyed girl wined, but she went to pick it up anyway. "What is it, Mayor? Another pickle jar?"

"Girls! Mojo Jojo is attacking the city again!" the Mayor was in an apparent panic, though this kind of thing happened on an almost daily basis. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Buttercup?" Blossom asked from the other side of the house- in the middle of doing her homework.

"Mojo Jojo, again, I'll take care of it this time, Blossom. It's not like I can't take him on my own, anyway. You're doing homework-"

"That you have no intention of doing." Blossom cut in,

"And Bubbles is somewhere else-"

"No one knows where she goes anymore." Blossom interjected.

"Could you let me talk without interrupting me, Blossom? Seriously?"

"I get it. Go get Mojo."

"I will." The jade eyed girl's eyes narrowed in her pink eyed sister's general direction, and sighed. She shook her head, and took off.

She did not notice the darker green light that had been staring into the window listening to the whole thing. Butch grinned. His puff (at one point, all three of the brothers had started thinking of them as _theirs_ \- though not even _Him_ knew that, and (as Brick pointedly stated) _he_ \- nor Mojo Jojo- ever would know that) was on the way to help create his new brother.

He couldn't help but snicker at the thought, or at the fact that her reaction would be one of total abhorrence if she found out what part she would play in creating yet _another_ supervillain- or well, whatever they were… that was something that he didn't even know, anymore, as Brick, Boomer, and He had been… er, _protecting_ the girls behind their backs.

Brick advocated that they were- in fact- keeping them safe because the only ones who had the right to harass the girls were… well, them. Butch grinned at that. Hell, last week alone, he'd kicked the whole gangrene gang's ass' for bugging the green puff. Only he had the right- no the damn _authority_ to put that look on her face. That look of pure and utter loathing, when her jade green eyes would narrow and her face would twist into a snarl.

Boomer had been the first of them to wonder if, perhaps, they were getting a little _too_ obsessed with their female counterparts. Butch couldn't help but to see his point, but Brick just started laughing.

Of course they were, he had said. They had been created to go after the Powerpuff Girls. Their whole reason for existing was the girls- and as messed up as that sounded. It was true. Butch knew it. Boomer knew it. Brick had just been the one to point it out.

When he got back to the prison- on the roof, to be exact he rubbed his hands together. "Buttercup's going after Mojo."

"What, no red and blue?" Brick asked, lazily.

"Well, the pink one is doing her homework," Brick snorted at Butch's statement, but he went on "and the little Blue one is… not there at all."

Boomer blinked, and slowly got up. "What do you mean, not there?"

"Apparently, she goes off on her own from time to time, but no worries, little brother. I caught her scent in the house. In the basement, to be exact. Sounded like she was working out or something."

Boomer let out the breath he'd been holding and started to lay back down when Brick laughed. "right on cue, a green eyed girl with a monkey." He drawled, pointing up, "At about 10 o'clock." Butch looked up to see a rather harassed looking Buttercup with a severely beaten Mojo Jojo in tow.

"That's how it's done, boys." He snorted.

"He's going to wait until later tonight. _Him_ needs to be there." Brick intoned quietly.

Boomer opened one blue eye and observed the black haired puff as she deposited the criminally insane monkey behind bars.

* * *

 ** _8:00 pm, Townsville prison, cell block 5_**

It was a night very much like this night that he had first created the original three Rowdyruff Boys. Ironically, it was this exact cell block, in this exact cell that it had been done. The symbolism (and symmetry) was not lost on Mojo, and though the monkey was a being strictly of science, he could not help but think that maybe this was meant to be.

The ingredients that he had brought with him into the cell were ripe and ready to be used, the toilet was bubbling (and, if Mojo was honest, that kind of grossed him out)

This time, though, another being was in the cell with him. The demon frowned as he looked at the monkey. "Is all of this really how you did it the first time?"

Mojo did not spare the crossdressing demon a glance as he put the snip, snail, and part of a puppy dog's tail into the toilet.

The cauldron of sorts bubbled more furiously as he flushed it, and then, he stood back, waiting. Him frowned as he watched. Surely, it wasn't that stupid…

The toilet exploded. Him covered his face against the grime and waste, and when the disgusting water fell, there floated a new person. Interestingly enough, Mojo noted, that instead of being about five- which was how old the original three Rowdyruffs were when they were created, this boy looked about the same age as they were now- eleven. Technically, they were actually six… but his appearance was that of an eleven-year-old.

His hair was brown, and parted on one side. His eyes were dark purple and he glared. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"Stand sill for a second." The demon snapped back, as he held the new boy down. When he administered the cootie shot, his hair became messy, spiked and more like his brothers.

"The hell did you do?" he hollered.

"Protected you against your weakness." Him hissed. "Now, what is your name?"

"Bane."

"Perfect…" Mojo Jojo smirked. "You are Bane Jojo, fourth of the group, called the Rowdyruff Boys. Your brothers are waiting for you somewhere… they will tell you of your great purpose in life."

Bane shrugged. In all honesty, he really didn't care. At the moment, all he wanted to do was get out of this little prison cell. And he wondered how he knew what he was in. He wondered how he knew anything, let alone his first name.

A flash of pale purple eyes and brown hair flashed in his mind's eye, a small giggle.

He shook his head and flew off, leaving the two weird beings in the cell, and breaking the roof.

As he rose out of the prison, another person floated there. Bane blinked. This kid… looked like him. The differences were apparent, yes. That was in this boy's brilliant red eyes and bright orange hair. He grinned. "Brick Jojo. You're my newest brother.

Bane's purple eyes narrowed. "Okay.. and I'm supposed to believe that because?" he snarked.

"Meh, ya don't have to believe it. but we've got two other brothers who're gonna be peeved off If ya don't.

As if on cue, two more appeared. One with dark blue eyes and blond hair, and the other with crow black hair and deep green eyes The green one wore a smirk on his face, much like the blue one.

"So, what's your name?" Brick asked his newest brother.

"Bane."

"Boys, introduce yourselves to our brother." Brick grinned at the other two. The green one spoke up first. "Butch."

"I'm Boomer." The blond said.

"Come with us, we got a lot to talk about." Brick grinned at his violet eyed brother, and turned away. The two others waited for Bane to move. He shrugged and followed after the red eyed boy.

Ten minutes later, they stood at the edge of a cave in the cliff side of Townsville woods. Bane blinked.

"You guys…. Live in a cave?"

"It's either that, or live with Him… or Mojo…" Brick grumbled. "We prefer to do things our way… which means we stay away from them… especially since we really hate being told what to do. They tend to talk about our destiny a _lot_."

"And they don't even know what they're talking about half the time…" Boomer snorted. "They think that just because they created us, made us for a specific purpose, that we'll just fall in and do whatever the hell they want us to do."

Bane cocked his head to the side, "And what is that?"

" _They_ want _Us_ to destroy the Powerpuff girls." Butch drawled. "We don't feel like it, though. In fact, we've been… protecting them. However," Butch smirked before he resumed talking, "Brick has an idea. A hypothesis, really…"

Bane blinked. "What's that?"

"I want the Powerpuffs to create another. To do that, they need a reason. You, Bane, are that reason."

"They're like us, I take it…?" Bane asked. Brick nodded. "They are. In fact, they are the _good,_ female version of myself, Butch and Boomer."

"And you want to get them to make another one…"

"A purple one, by the looks of it…"

Bane smirked. "Let's get started." He chuckled.

Brick stopped him. "Ah, one more thing…."

"And that is?"

"We need to make it look good. Like we didn't want them to get away... and they did."

Bane nodded.

* * *

The phone was ringing again. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the blinking device shaped like a child's toy. She turned toward the leader of their little team and snorted. "Your turn, Bloss." She grumbled.

The redhead looked up from her book frowning. "It's been _one day_ since Mojo went on a rampage through the streets." She muttered, as she got up and walked to the phone. She sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mayor?"

"B- Blossom, the Rowdyruff boys are _here_! They've got Miss Bellum! Help!"

The redhead froze. "Mayor?"

"Hello, Blossom…." There was a different voice on the phone now. A rough voice that she knew _all too well_ sounded though the phone. But it was different, too.

"Brick." She stated, the phone in a death grip. She could feel the plastic start to give under her super-human strength. Her crystal- pink eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"Now, now, _Flower_ ," he drawled, "Might want to watch that temper… Boomer and Butch have miss Bellum safe and sound, and _I'm_ here with the mayor in his office."

She dropped the phone.

"Bubbles, Buttercup! Let's go!"

Buttercup frowned as she looked at her sister. The red-haired super heroin looked paler than usual. "What is it?" she asked.

The next words out of the eleven-year- old's mouth made the black- haired girl freeze. "It's the Rowdyruff Boys."

And that was all that she needed to say. Buttercup shot up. Half of her dreading the confrontation, the other half was shaking in excitement. Bubbles was there in a heartbeat, standing at the top of the stairs leading to the basement. Her eyes were wide.

"This is bad." Blossom muttered. "Mojo and the boys in the span of a few hours?"

"Blossom…"

"They've got to be up to something…" the redhead muttered.

"We should go."

They took off. Faster than usual. Of course, they had to be careful with their speed… they didn't want _Him_ to be messing with the time line again.

"What do they want with the mayor, though?" Buttercup wondered. "Not their usual style. Usually it's stupid stuff."

"Doesn't _matter_. They're _up to something,_ and we need to figure it out." Blossom snapped.

They got to the office in record time.

Blossom and her sisters froze after busting into the office. The mayor _wasn't there_. Miss Bellum was absent as well. Brick still held the phone, a snickering Butch and grinning Boomer on either side of him, as he himself sat in the mayor's chair, devious grin of his own.

Bubbles froze as she looked at Boomer, for behind that grin on her counterpart's face, was a wolfish glint to his eye. He was on the hunt. The door closed behind them. The blond girl turned and gasped. She whipped around, normally soft blue eyes narrowed and glittering in fury. "What have you _done_?" she hissed.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles in surprise, and frowned. The usually sweet girl was livid… and scared. Buttercup looked behind her as well, and barely hid her gasp. Blossom stiffened as the boy in the shadows, the one holding the door.

He smirked.

It was Boomer who answered Bubbles' question. "We just asked for another brother…. And we _got_ one." He drawled.

The new Rowdyruff boy floated over to stand next to his brothers. Dark violet eyes calm, messy, spikey brown hair were the two main features.

"Bane." He said. "My name is Bane." He murmured.

All three Powerpuffs stood, waiting for the inevitable fight. He assessed them. The blue one looked like the odd one out… but she'd still fight tooth and nail. The black- haired one looked like she was between spoiling for, and dreading that fight, and the redhead looked… cool and collected.

Much like his own brothers. None of whom wanted to fight, but knew damn well that they would have to. They'd have to make it look like they were trying to kill the girls, as well.

Bane would be lying if he said that he was looking forward to this.

But, it needed to be done. The four of them tensed up, ready for the fight. Brick gave a dark chuckle.

"Bunch of dumb girls… what'cha gonna do?"

Blossom hissed. "We're _going to_ put you in jail… where you belong."

The boy shrugged. "Try it." He taunted, getting ready. He turned to Bane. "Pitch in where you see fit." He drawled.

Butch started laughing. "By the way, he's got his cootie shot, too… so, useless to try the kiss on him. Unless you want a giant Rowdyruff on your hands again…"

Buttercup hissed, and launched herself at the green- eyed boy. "Shut _UP_!" she screeched as she planted her fist firmly in his face. She took a few seconds of pleasure at the cracking bones beneath his skin before Bane seized the back of her dress and threw her out of the mayor's window.

Butch snarled, and turned to his youngest brother. "I don't care if you get into the other two's fights…. But stay out of mine."

Bane nodded. "Okay. One time thing."

Butch nodded and flew after the black- haired puff.

Bubbles winced as she noticed the look Boomer was giving her. He smirked at her and flew out after his brother. "Catch me if you can, blondie." He called behind his shoulder mockingly. She didn't want to catch him.

She wanted to go right back home and cuddle with Octi. However, she knew her job all too well, so she flew after her counterpart. Bane shrugged. He had figured something out. The only one who would let him get in on a fight was Brick.

And it wasn't going to be because he wanted to let him in on it… it was because it _had_ to be done.

Or, Bane grinned. Or, he could just leave his brothers to the puffs that were there, while _he_ went and destroyed the city of Townsville. And if one of the puffs tried to get in his way… well, he would be lying if he said that he'd let them off. His brothers may not like it… but he would intervene if _they_ tried to intervene first.

The worst he'd have to worry about would be Butch's berserker rage if he hit the green girl… Buttercup. He shrugged. That was just something that he'd have to worry about later. He took off, leaving the two reds in the office of the mayor- alone.

The two faced off.

"You know what this means, don't you, Blossy…" he drawled, red eyes narrowed as they circled each other.

"Tch, I know it's a ridiculous attempt at trying to take us out for good." Blossom snapped, waiting for an opening that she knew he wouldn't give easily. Six years of fighting him had given her enough knowledge to realize that he was every bit as smart a fighter as she- perhaps more so.

They hadn't actually fought in a year.

The Rowdyruffs had been keeping to themselves for a while. She had actually been surprised to hear that they were making trouble because they hadn't in so long.

He lunged, she blocked. He smirked and spun, landing a kick in her stomach. She winced in pain, but managed to throw herself sideways, dodging another brutal hit.

She rolled and got herself up in the air. She wasn't winded. He hadn't hit her hard enough for that, but she did feel it, and that was enough to let her know that he wasn't playing around.

"Let's put on a show, little Rose." He drawled. Her eye twitched.

"My name is Blossom." She hissed.

"And mine's Brick. Nice to know that we know one another's names." He drawled, and then, he struck again. Chuckling as he threw her out the window.

"Man, your reflexes _suck_ , Daffodil." He chuckled.

She hissed, and picked herself up. Into the air. She was tired of being on the defensive, so she started fighting. She wouldn't be getting any more information out of him, anyway.

Buttercup _did_ try and stop Bane from wrecking the town. Once. The purple eyed boy sneered, and threw her back to Butch. "Keep your girl in check, and I won't step in." he called.

Bubbles and Boomer were all but invisible to the naked- human- eye, the supersonic speeds at which they went at each other, the sonic booms that were caused when they met in midair were horrendously loud, and the people of Townsville were actually scared.

Battered and bloody, Boomer cackled at Bubbles, who looked no better. In fact, she looked worse. The city was burning- courtesy of his newest brother… who had no one to stop him. "Later, toots." He drawled, catching his eldest brother's ruby eyes.

And just like that, they were gone.

The Powerpuffs looked around, and Blossom knew what had to be done.

"We need to talk to the professor." She whispered, voice hoarse from screaming. Bubbles helped Buttercup up, supporting the latter even as she nodded. However, the small voice of concern crept up.

"Blossom, the last time we tried that was… Bunny… and she…."

"Yes, but it was _us_ that tried it. We didn't know what we were doing. The Professor does."

"She's right, Bubbles." Buttercup groaned. "The city is destroyed, we've got the crap beaten out us, and none of us could stop Bane from doing it while we were fighting his brothers."

There was nothing more to say. They flew home.

Again, none of them noticed the now four lights following them.

* * *

"Girls! What happened?!" Professor Utonium yelped as he saw his daughters.

"Professor, we have a problem." Blossom said it grimly. Already, the chemical X was doing its job and fixing their injuries. Buttercup was able to stand on her own, the ribs that Bubbles had been favoring were fixing themselves (slowly, painfully), and Blossom's bruises were disappearing.

Professor Antonio Ryden James Utonium frowned at his daughters. Though they had been created to help the town- something that he readily accepted- it was horribly distressing to see his daughters hurt.

"It was the Rowdyruffs, Professor." He frowned. It sounded like there was something worse that was coming.

"There's a new Rowdyruff. His name is Bane." She looked at her father. "And we couldn't fight him. Not while we were fighting the original three."

"We were getting our asses handed to us." Buttercup hissed. "We can't fight them all, now. The balance of power is gone."

Professor Utonium blanched as he looked at his daughter. "There's a new Rowdyruff?" he gasped. Buttercup gaped at her father. He hadn't even commented on her language, instead (for once) focusing on the issue in question.

"Yes." Blossom confirmed. He sat down abruptly in a kitchen chair. He then said something that the girls hardly ever heard him say.

"Shit."

Bubbles gasped, baby blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She gaped at her father. Blossom and Buttercup recovered before her. It was Blossom who spoke first. "Professor, we need help."

The professor nodded. "I know." He whispered. "But this is…"

"Necessary, Professor." Blossom said. "We tried once, and failed. Bunny died to save us, and she wasn't… right."

He ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up, He looked at his daughters, eyes tired. "If it is necessary.

"Professor, look outside." Buttercup commanded. "Look outside and tell me that it's _not_ necessary."

He did so and gaped. Smoke still rose from the ravaged, broken buildings. It looked like a bomb had dropped.

" _That_ was done by _one_ of the Rowdyruff Boys. _We_ couldn't stop it, because _we_ were busy dealing with his brothers." She hissed, eyes narrowing, glinting with anger.

He nodded. "You're right… but…"

"Daddy, we need help." Bubbles whispered.

He looked toward her, the youngest of the three. None of them had ever called him dad or daddy. Now, they did, and it was because they needed help. They were still beaten and bruised. The city was still burning and wrecked.

Professor Utonium made the second hardest decision of his life. To make another child… for the good of Townsville.

"Come with me, girls. I guess we should do this now." He muttered, getting up. The three followed him.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes followed as well.

Red, blue, green and violet. "Well, that was easy." Brick drawled.

"There isn't a window to look into the basement. We're going to have to use x-ray vision." Boomer grumbled.

Down in the basement, the professor started measuring out ingredients. Sugar, Spice, and everything nice, as well as a pinch of salt, and a tablespoon of vinegar. Much like he had with the girls (the two other ingredients that no one knew about. He had wanted _daughters_ , not robots.)

And then, the chemical X. He was battling his own instincts in this. Creating another child simply to keep the balance?

But wasn't that why he had created the original three in the first place? He sighed. Life was full of choices that were unfair.

He, like Mojo, had to make the necessary adjustments. What kind of person would she be? He wondered. "What should we name her?" Blossom asked.

"It should begin with a B." Buttercup said. Bubbles giggled. "How about… Banner?"

The professor looked at the blond and smiled. "I like it." He said. Blossom grinned. "it's a good name."

He sighed as he put the ingredients into the pot, muttering as he did. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice…" and put in the salt and vinegar in as well. The next thing he did was add the chemical X.

As it was the first time, the pot exploded. The Powerpuffs held their breaths. Waiting. "Ow…" they heard their father mutter weakly Blossom winced herself as she stood up.

And there, sitting on the table, looking roughly the same age as them, sat a girl. Her hair was dense, chocolate brown, with half of it tied into pigtails on each side of her head. The part that was not tied back reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of lavenders, as was her dress. She frowned as she looked around.

"Hello." Blossom said, grinning at her new sister. She focused on the redhead and blinked.

"Hi."

"I'm Blossom. Your new sister. The blond is Bubbles and the black haired one is Buttercup."

"What's _my_ name?" she asked quietly.

"Banner." Bubbles sang, joyfully, launching herself at the brunette. Banner, as she had been dubbed, was able to catch her, and keep herself on both feet. A feat that Buttercup noted with pride as the sweetest of the puffs hugged her.

She stepped forward. "Welcome to the family." She grinned at the new purple puff. Banner's eyes took on a strange light. "thank you. Who's the boy with darker purple eyes that I've been seeing?"

"What?" the professor was confused. Banner looked at her father and grinned.

"What? Do you think that you magically make us come into being? We exist before… just differently. I don't remember much, and I doubt that Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup do, either. I just got little glimpses for the past few… er… for a while."

The professor was gaping slack-jawed at the 11-year-old, who noticed and shrugged. Buttercup snorted. "The person you're seeing is Bane Jojo. The newest Rowdyruff Boy. Congratulations on making your first enemy."

Banner blinked, but nodded.

Later, as she lay in bed, she frowned, thinking. She'd been created to keep the balance… Bane had been created to corrupt that same balance.

She wondered who would win in this….

* * *

 _ **This was a monster to write, let me tell you. Anyway, I'm going to remind you guys again, REVIEW please! I'll get Part 2 Out ASAP. Until then, Au revoir.**_

 _ **~AOP (Angel of Pandemonium)**_


	13. Intermission: Origins Part 2

_**So… Yeah. Part 2 is taking a really long time to write, and I want to get it completely done- or at least mostly done- before I post it… Any who, because of this, I just figured that I'd post the second part of the intermission. It's by far shorter than part 1. Without any further adue, here is part 2…**_

* * *

 _Intermission part 2- Bane and Banner continued_

Banner. They'd named her Banner. Bane grinned a bit, his full attention on the brunette. She was… beautiful. Though, in all honesty, she looked like a female version of himself, so, in a roundabout way, he was calling himself handsome. At that thought, he snorted.

Brick looked at his newest brother and raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' funny, bro?" he asked dryly.

Bane just shook his head, chuckling. "She looks like a girl version of me." He stated. "And I just thought she was pretty… ergo… I called myself attractive." He broke out laughing again.

"Well, we'd better go to the villain's meet. They probably have a few choice words." Boomer grinned.

"Let's let 'em in on a little secret, shall we?"

They all laughed as they flew away.

* * *

As the four boys neared the volcano, they could feel Him's temper. It seemed to make the air unnaturally hot; the blistering air would have burned them- if they had been normal humans. Brick chuckled as they landed.

"You… you lied." The monkey hissed. "You said that you would destroy them, and they are still breathing. In fact, there is a new one!"

Boomer laughed. "I told you. They wouldn't escape… on accident. They didn't." The sly smirk on the blonde's face made the monkey stop.

The boy's eyes were glittering again. Glittering with mirth, mischief, and intelligence. Butch laughed softly as well. "What, did you think he was being an idiot when he said that?" he sneered. Him appeared beside the monkey, lime colored eyes burning with the flame that showed his violent temper.

"How dare you?!" his ever- changing voice was rough, now, and the demon was vibrating in anger.

Bane rolled his eyes, as Brick spoke next. The eleven-year-old leader rose off the ground, so that he hovered the same height as the demon, red eyes calm as he spoke to both the demon and the mutated monkey.

"We have no intention of doing what you bid us. _If_ , and _when_ we destroy the Powerpuff Girls will be at _our_ leisure, not _yours_. We've told you once, and we're telling you again."

"You Insubordinate brats!" Him hissed. "You will pay for your insolence."

Boomer snorted. "Oh, please. What are you going to do? Send us to Hell?" he jeered at him. "It's not like you can… weren't you outcast? Other than that, you can't hurt us. We've already proven to be stronger- physically, at least- than the girls, and they've managed to kick your ass multiple times."

The demon had nothing to say to this. They were right. The only reason the girls ever came out on top- so to speak- was the fact that they were able to out-smart the boys. And even then, Him had the distinct feeling that they let them. At least, that seemed to be the case as of late.

This had to be thought over carefully. The brat was right. He couldn't send them to hell… not unless… after all, the four kings (he grit his teeth at the thought) did owe him favors….

Him didn't see Brick's smirk. As if he knew what he was thinking. Bane snorted. The Demon had no idea. For fuck's sake, it wasn't as if the demon was subtle. The newest Rowdyruff was rather keen on getting the hell away from this as soon as possible.

He wanted to meet his counterpart.

 _His_ … the word had a nice ring to it. She was his. A twisted smile crept onto his face. The smirk was not lost on any of his brothers, all who felt oddly the same way about the other three girls.

"Well, as fun as this has been…" Butch drawled. "I'm leaving now. I have other things to do." He turned around and left. Boomer shrugged and followed his older brother, casting a glance to both his eldest and youngest brothers. "You coming?" he asked.

Brick snorted. "Yeah. Hold on a second."

Bane just looked on impassively as Brick rounded on the monkey and the demon once more. "Leave us alone. We do things our way." He snarled.

Bane and Brick left then, leaving the two older villains behind, angered beyond belief.

"You do know that this is going to come back and bite us in the ass, right?" the violet eyed boy drawled. "Him is actually thinking about sending us down into hell, to teach us some manners..."

"And that would be the worst mistake he would ever make. You know that, I know that, hell, even he knows it to a certain extent." Brick replied. "Imagine, us learning from demons… because that would be the quickest way to get us out from under his perceived control."

They caught up with their brothers in silence after that. Bane was deep in thought. "You're counting on that, aren't you?" he finally said. Boomer and Butch looked curiously at the eldest and youngest of the quartet.

Brick laughed. "Yeah. Kind of."

"You and your fucked- up experiments…" Butch sighed. "Never did get them myself…"

Boomer snorted. "Ah, who cares, anyway? Let's go cause some trouble. I wanna see my Bubbles again."

All four grinned maliciously as they took off toward the city.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Brick, Butch and Boomer couldn't quite say when it was exactly that they had started thinking of the girls as theirs. They were created for them, the ultimate obsession of a deranged monkey who wanted the death of three five-year-olds. For a while, they wanted the same thing as the monkey.

Especially after the girls had managed to destroy them with a kiss- that had really put a dampener on their relationship with the girls. When Him had brought them back, they had wanted nothing more than to grind the three brats into dust.

Even worse when Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles had humiliated them. However, multiple fights and six years later, the urge to kill, to destroy the girls started to dim.

For Butch, it would be like losing the only person who could ever hope to understand him… his violence, his rages, and the sheer need to beat the crap out of something. More than one he'd all but murdered all those who were stupid enough to hassle her. Only Butch had the right to put that look on her face… the look of sheer fury that- in the last two years- had started thinking of as…beautiful… the look that transformed her face into that of an avenging angel ready to fall for her cause.

For Boomer, it would be like losing the other half of himself- and he was not shy about admitting it. Bubbles was everything that Boomer was not. Sweet, Naïve and happy, where as he was rude, dark, and very aware of people taking advantage of the blue puff. More than once, he had beaten the crap out of some dumbass who had tried to use Bubbles' powers for something other than what she did best- saving people.

For Brick, it was all those things… and none of them at the same time. Blossom simply belonged to him. In his mind, that was reason enough. She was his match in every way. If he felt the same way about Blossom as Butch and Boomer felt about her two sisters, he never said it. Never would, either.

The Powerpuff Girls were their reason for even existing… and none of them cared to find out what happened if they were destroyed. So, unbeknownst to the girls, they had set about making sure the only ones who ever attempted to hassle them were… the Rowdyruff Boys.

If the Gangrene Gang was hassling Buttercup (which they did quite often, especially since she had started… developing) Butch went out of his way to beat the ever- living shit out of them- and then blame it on the fact that they pissed him off for living.

If Fuzzy Lumpkin decided that the whole of Townsville was his property, and any squirrel in it was fair game, Boomer would step in and light the idiot hillbilly up with electricity. Without being seen.

And, if someone dared to mess with Blossom… well, Brick handled it, and it never ended well. Four times in the last week, Mojo had tried to start something. Brick had a way of making sure the monkey- and everyone else- never remembered who had beaten the crap out of them.

No one messed with the girls, except them.

As they landed in the city, townspeople everywhere stopped and stared. "Wait for it…" Brick muttered darkly, and then the screaming started.

"It's not like we always do something dramatic when we come here. Hell, we don't get into trouble 60% of the time we're here…" the redhead sighed.

"Maybe if we just… walked into the city instead of flying." Boomer muttered. "But flying's faster."

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" someone shrieked. Bane sighed. "No. No, of course not." He said sarcastically. "We just look like them." Butch's eye was twitching.

Four pastel colored lights lit up the midday sky. Pink, jade green, baby blue, and lavender purple. Four eleven-year-old girls. Butch frowned suddenly, upon seeing Buttercup, who looked slightly greener than normal- only her eyes and her dress were supposed to be green, not her face.

Brick blinked at Blossom, who looked ready to throw up as well, though she also looked oddly lethargic, and was holding her stomach as if it pained her... and shivering. Blossom didn't shiver. She had the power of ice for god's sake.

Bubbles, on the other hand, looked ready to murder, which gave Boomer a start. The sweetest of all the puffs looked ready to rip someone's head off and use it as a soccer ball. She looked like she would start firing off her eye lasers in a second.

Banner, the newest of the sisters just looked on helplessly. It was she who approached the group of brothers in front of her. "Look, can you guys cause trouble another day?" she asked. "We aren't feeling too well, and we just want to go home."

Brick shrugged. "Don't they usually call the lot of you when the destruction has already started?" he asked drolly. "Because we didn't exactly come to town to look for a fight. We landed and everyone and their mothers started freaking."

"What's wrong with her?" Butch grunted, jerking his head toward Buttercup. Banner winced and sighed. "You're not a girl. You wouldn't understand."

Bane blinked, a quizzical look spread across his face. "What?"

"Never you mind," Blossom muttered, eyes glazed, voice broken by the shivers wracking her body "Can we go home now?" Buttercup groaned. Bubbles sneered. Brick watched in hidden horror as his counterpart's lips started going blue, though his face gave nothing away. Not even when he used his own powers to throw a little hot air her way.

Though he did let out a breath when her lips returned to their natural shade of shell pink.

Boomer just barely stopped himself from going over to the small blond, something told him that if he did so, she'd knock him on his ass. The boy frowned, but he had a part to play, so he did nothing. Bane had yet to look away from the smaller, purple eyed girl.

Brick shrugged. "We just came down. We ain't here to cause any trouble." He said. "Someone just jumped to conclusions."

"Wise choice," Bubbles hissed. Banner sighed, and turned to Blossom. "You guys go home. They said they aren't here to start anything. I believe them, for once."

Interestingly enough, the lavender-eyed girl thought, they had been here to cause trouble…. But it had only been to see her sisters. She didn't know why, but once they had seen her sisters in the state they were in, they no longer had any desire to cause trouble. Blossom nodded slowly, and helped Buttercup back into the sky. Bubbles cast a dark look to the boys before she, too, joined her elder sisters.

Of course, the whole reason she'd told her sisters that the boys were in town was because she would rather avoid a confrontation, though she didn't' actually think that the Rowdyruff Boys would really go along with it. She was rather surprised at the outcome.

"Are you coming?" Blossom asked the purple puff "In a minute." She replied.

After her sisters had left, she turned back to the boys. "Did you really just touch down?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Bane snorted.

"Don't you think there would be more blown up buildings if we hadn't?"

"True." She turned to Boomer. "Trust me, she'd sooner rip your balls off than hug a bunny right now." She drawled. "Our Bubbles is sweet, true, but she's also got the nastiest temper, which kind of comes from being the nicest."

Boomer nodded. "I know."

She grinned dryly, as she lifted off the ground, into the sky. The absence of her purple power was testament to her hover. "You know, you lot have an odd way of showing that you care. You attack the damn city just to make sure we're okay…" She giggled, shaking her head before turning away.

The boys watched as she kick-started her powers into high gear, leaving nothing but a pale purple streak in her wake. Brick frowned. "She's weird." He muttered.

Bane shrugged "No more than the rest of us. She sees things." He responded. The boys frowned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Butch grunted. Bane laughed.

"No one called. She told the others that we were here before we could do anything." He said. "Because she saw us coming."

"Can you do that?" Brick asked, cocking his head to the side, curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah." Bane replied. "Like, I know that as soon as we get back to our cave, Him is going to be there, and he's not happy with us."

"Brick raised hi eyebrow, suddenly wearing a lofty smirk. "Oh, really?" he drawled. Butch and Boomer smirked. Bane grinned.

"Yep. He's going to take Boomer up on his suggestion."

Boomer roared with laughter. "Oh, god, you're shitting me!" he cackled. "He's sending us to hell?!"

Bane smirked. "Well, there ain't no rest for the wicked…" he sneered. "But… I want to put it off for a few days…" he said.

"I've barely met my puff, and you guys have known them all your lives…"

"So… we stay away from the cave…." Brick drawled.

"Added bonus: we just decided to piss the demon off even more. Him doesn't like to be kept waiting." Butch laughed.

* * *

 _ **And… there we go. Okay, again, R &R. thanks to STFUSAM and 2tall2betrue for your reviews on chapter 12, and Flor Sorceri, Rachel, ICantThinkofanOrigionalName, and Ash141 for your reviews as well.**_


End file.
